Unsaid Feelings
by bubblegum-flavored icecream
Summary: Just two short stories; Kakeru loves Yuki but he won't tell him; Yuki loves Kakeru but he won't tell him. I know its bad, just read and review to be nice pleez i could really use the help
1. kAKERU

Kakeru Manabe was always cheerful and very energetic, minus his tendency to fall asleep at any moment. He was never gloomy or depressed, always happy and smiling, which brought a lot of friends around him. People like happy people, because they think that if they're friends with happy people, it will help them be happy themselves.

But the truth was, Kakeru Manabe wasn't always happy. He'd been unhappy inside for a while now, and for a good reason: he was in love with someone.

Love can be wonderful if you're crushing on the right person. For example, if you're a guy and you're crushing on a girl who loves you back in the same way you love her. It's all in the stories: Romeo and Juliet, Cathy and Heathcliff, Edward and Bella.

Unfortunately, for Manabe, it was totally the opposite: he was a guy crushing on another guy who didn't, well _couldn't_ love him back. This guy was Yuki Soma, the popular Prince that so many stupid girls liked because of his looks. Kakeru loved Yuki for who he was: the collected, icy surface and the troubled, tender soul inside. He'd never told the guy about his feelings, no way: he'd think he was some crazy obsessed pervert.

But in the end, it didn't matter if Yuki didn't love him back; just being able to see him, talk to him, smile at him, and hear his voice everyday was a blessing. He felt as if Yuki was an angel from Heaven sent to help him get through the hard days of his life. A beautiful angel who made his heart beat heavily in his chest when he smiled or even looked at him.

One day, somehow, maybe he will tell the angel he loved him. The truth, and only the truth: you're the one who makes my heart beat. You're the one who keeps me going everyday. When I see you, I want to hug you and kiss you and be with you and know that you love me the way I love you. I will never let you down. I will be whatever you need me to be. I will be your friend when you need a friend. I will be that special someone to you if you ever want me to be. I will protect me when you need to be protected. And I will never, never leave your side.

**Owari.**


	2. yUKI

Yuki Soma never had many friends at school. He had admirers, people, boys and girls who thought he was beautiful, smart and nice. But there was never someone who really understood what was going on in his head at school. Until he met Kakeru Manabe.

The dark-haired, chocolate-eyed boy was all he had ever needed, all he felt he would ever need in his life. They were different on the surface, but so similar inside, both scarred and wounded with an unbearable past built on nothing but pain. When they had met, Yuki had thought Manabe was obnoxious and far too loud for his delicate ears. When they had met, Manabe had thought Yuki was a boring President and should really find someone to loosen him up. Once, Kakeru told the Prince that. Yuki had thought:_ I already have found someone to loosen up, and that's you, you and nobody else._

Every time Kakeru smiled his naive smile at him, he felt his heart melt and tried desperately to hide the tenderness that welled up in his eyes. Most of the time, he looked away. If he looked one more second, he was afraid his feelings would show in his eyes. And Kakeru would hate him for the rest of his life. Yuki wasn't fragile, but he knew he'd never be able to live with that.

Every time Kakeru talked or smiled or laughed with another person, Yuki would feel a sharp pang of jealousy in his chest and a wave of fury wash over him. Why wasn't he the one Kakeru talked to? Why wasn't he the one Kakeru smiled at? Why wasn't he the one Kakeru laughed with?

Deep down, Yuki felt angry with himself. If he loved Manabe that much, wasn't he the one who was supposed to make a move? Walk up to the tall dark-haired guy and say: I love you. I want to hug you and kiss you and be with you and know that you love me the way I love you. I will always be there when you need me. I will even be there when you don't need me. But I want you to need me every second of your life, the way I need you. I want to be the air you breathe, just like you are the air I breathe. I want to be the sun that warms you, just like you are the sun who warms me. I want to be a part of you, just like you are a part of me. I have secrets I cannot tell you, but when we are one together it won't matter. My love for you is much stronger than the curse. My love for you is stronger than anything.

I want you to be happy, Kakeru Manabe. If Torhu Honda makes you happy, go be with her. I'd die, but I'd die happy since I know I will be a part of you in heaven.

**Owari.**


End file.
